1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic buttons and, more specifically, to magnetic buttons which can be used for earrings, tie tacks, pins, fasteners, paperweights and collar buttons wherein a first magnet having been enclosed within a decorative shell to form a magnetic decorative shell assembly is selectively positioned by an individual and a second magnet is oppositely placed thereby each magnet will act in concert with the other to hold the magnetic decorative shell assembly in position by inherent magnetic properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other magnetic adornment devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,971 issued to Shoji on Nov. 29, 1977. Another patent was issued to Lederer on Jul. 3, 1956 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,764. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,424 was issued to Baker on Sep. 17, 1949. Still another U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,931 was issued to Ellis on Apr. 9, 1946.
While these may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.